Geometry Dash Meltdown
Geometry Dash Meltdown was a secret project by Robert Topala, released on December 19th 2015 for the iOS App Store, Google Play, and Amazon for free. It has not yet been released for Steam. Levels List Previews *November 13th, 2015: Robert Topala entered dak2014's stream on Twitch and begun Q&A. He said that a 'secret project' will be released before Update 2.1 and hopes that both will arrive before Christmas. *November 20th, 2015: Topala posts a sneak peek of the 'secret project', revealing it to be Geometry Dash Meltdown. The teaser image shows 4 new icons in the background, and seemingly a new logo in the middle. The picture reads; "New free levels coming soon!" *November 23rd, 2015: Robert Topala announced in a Twitch ussser's chat that it will be a new app with 5 brand new and free levels that are supposed to be pretty easy and include the latest gamemodes and more. He's quoted as saying, "Its a new free app with some levels. And the levels are pretty easy (pretty much like level 1-5 in normal)." http://forums.toucharcade.com/attachment.php?attachmentid=96346&d=1448138726 *December 1st, 2015: Robert Topala stated in a Twitch user's chat that a trailer will be coming soon, and that it will be released first on mobile platforms as an app (iOS & Android). He also mentioned that new icons obtained in Geometry Dash Meltdown ''will be transferable to the full version with a press of a button, although new Update 2.1 icons will only work in 2.1. *December 11th, 2015: On TouchArcade, RobTop stated that ''Geometry Dash Meltdown will be released before Christmas, although Update 2.1 will be delayed to January 2016. *December 16th, 2015: Robert Topala stated in Cyclic's stream that Geometry Dash Meltdown ''is already done and is awaiting approval by Apple. He also released a new teaser for ''Geometry Dash Meltdown on his YouTube channel, which showed the first 20 seconds of a new level in the game. A new icon was also showcased, and he announced that release date will be December 19, 2015. [2] Level details: simplistic, deep pitched music and a mechanic imitating 'Back On Track'. (don't touch the jump pads). It also uses a lot of gear saw blades, with a fiery theme, hence the name Meltdown. The song has been identified as 'Viking Arena' by 'F-777'. *December 19th, 2015: The game is released, with three levels: The Seven Seas, Viking Arena and Airborne Robots. Trivia *All the songs used in Meltdown are composed by Jesse Valentine (better known as F-777). His first song by himself in Geometry Dash was Deadlocked, although Theory of Everything 2 was also composed in part by him. * The songs for the levels "The Seven Seas", "Viking Arena" and "Airborne Robots" are not actually available for use on Newgrounds. They were released on Pirate Dance Machine, Viking Dance Machine, and Ludicrous Speed, all albums by F-777. *The 'Options' menu introduces a new feature - "Fast Practice Reset" - which causes the player to respawn faster than usual. The reset time is shortened from 1 second to 0.5 seconds. **This feature is currently exclusive to Geometry Dash Meltdown, however it is likely to be implemented in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash Lite in Update 2.1. *Meltdown allows the player to sync their normal Geometry Dash account to the Meltdown app - however, data from Meltdown cannot be synced to Geometry Dash as the save button is greyed down. According to the error message, this feature will be implemented in Update 2.1. ** Also, none of the previously unlocked icons or colours will be available for use (except when destroying icons on the home screen). *** The 'Wickedsick!' ball is not oddly available when syncing icons to Meltdown. **There are screens in icon customization in the icon select menu for UFO, wave, robot and trail, although all but the default icons are unobtainable and these vehicles cannot be played in the game, similarly to Geometry Dash Lite. *Although Robert Topala stated that there will be "5 brand new and free levels", only 3 levels are playable upon the release of Geometry Dash Meltdown. This could mean that future updates with new levels may be approaching shortly. **On the note of levels coming shortly, if the information button next to "Coming Soon" is pressed, it states that "there will be more levels, but are you prepared?". This could hint at two more new levels coming when we least expect it, or when we are 'unprepared'. *Meltdown is the only version of Geometry Dash that has non-demon levels that have an ultimate acheivement for collecting all the coins in each level. * The icon in the app cover has the same Ultimate Icon for beating "Airborne Robots", but the colors for the icon cannot be used in the same way. Color 1 and 2 are inverted, and it is the only way it can be used in Meltdown. * In the release image, the "Meltdown Supporter!" icon is seen riding the "Electroman Adventures!" ship, which is not possible to unlock in the game (except for the full version). * When the user unlocks the icon for rating the game, the icon unlocked for doing the same in Geometry Dash Lite ''and ''Geometry Dash appears to be avalaible, but upon trying to select it it says 'This icon is only avalaible in the full version of Geometry Dash!' * When the user unlocks the icon for rating the game, the icon for rating Geometry Dash or Geometry Dash Lite will appear to be avaliable, apped on says 'This icon is only available in the full version of Geometry Dash! * Despite the levels offering stars when unlocked, the stars in Meltdown have no use and can't unlock anything. * Oddly, the Blast Processing! icon is available to use if the level is beaten on the full version. * If you tap on a certain full version only icon, it will ask for you to rate the full version. ** When you go back to the game, the icon that was locked will show but it won't be available. *When in the Vault, the background music does not play. Trailer Gallery GeometryDashMeltdownPreview.png|Geometry Dash Meltdown Promo Image. GeometryDashMeltdownCover.png|Geometry Dash Meltdown Release Image. References Category:Other